The present invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to sensor bearing assemblies.
Sensor bearing assemblies are known and typically include a bearing with inner and outer annular members or “rings”, one or more rows of rolling elements disposed between the two rings, and at least one sensor for sensing rotation of either the inner or outer ring, and thereby the rotation of an inner or outer component supported by the bearing. Typically, the sensor(s) are mounted within a fixed outer ring and sense rotation of the inner ring, and thereby the shaft to which it is mounted. With a pulley assembly, angular displacement and/or rotational velocity of the pulley sheave is generally sensed indirectly, for example, by sensing angular displacement of a motor driving the pulley through a chain and sprocket arrangement.